Sea Worthy
by SeaSaltSkies
Summary: When their small port town is invaded by pirates, Rosette and Joshua Christopher are warned to avoid with all costs the demon crew of Eden. But things are not always as they appear, and people not who they are belived to be..(AU)


Sea Worthy PG-13 Disclaimer: I am God. I own everything. Especially you.  
  
Chapter 1: Prelude to an Adventure  
  
They were screaming in her dreams, Rosette noted, long howls of grief and agony, as they tore to reach the surface of her mind. She was used to it, when she was younger, when her parents were still alive and the monsters would come, she used to scream and cry along with them, begging for some sort of reprieve as the creatures dragged her down with them, into the boiling pits of hell; but now, she could watch from a distance, keeping herself out of their blind groping hands.  
  
There was something coming, they knew it, and they wanted it with a fury that was almost blinding. But it was strange, the screaming, it wasn't coming just from the pit beneath her, but from outside her mind. "Rosette!" A voice called, pulling her out of her sleep slowly, the creatures not wanting to let their captive go, but surely, until the screams of the monsters within was drowned out by the cries of the children outside. "Rosette!" The matron gasped, shaking the blonde a few more times, her eyes wide with fear.  
  
"What's going on?" A bag was shoved into her arms as she was hustled out of bed. One look inside revealed that it held the few possessions she and her brother owned.  
  
"Pirates." The matron gripped the 16 year old tightly by the shoulders. "You must listen to me Rosette. You brother, you mustn't let him fall into their hands. He is special and you know that. You must leave here, quickly, if you are to hear the name Togabito Aion, run!" Rosette nodded, confusion and a bit of fear filling her as the last traces of sleep faded.  
  
"Also," the old woman shuffled in her skirts and pulled out a large pocket watch, and slid the chain around the girl's neck. "They cannot have this watch, it was your fathers, if you are discovered, hide it, it is worth more then your life is." Her frail arms wrapped around Rosette's shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug as tears welled up in her eyes. "Be safe child, get to the north shore as soon as you can, I will hold them off."  
  
"But Matron-" she pulled away slightly, staring into the cool gray eyes of her caretaker, with a dreadful feeling that she would never get to see those eyes again.  
  
"Go. God be with you." With that and a swirl of skirts, the matron was gone, and Rosette ran to grab her brother.

* * *

"Hurry Joshua!" the two silhouettes ran against the night, flinching every time light filled the area, their bare feet padding against the dirt.  
  
"Rosette! Rosette! What about the orphanage." The 15-year-old boy gasped, his weak body trying to keep up with his sister's pace. Rosette turned, stopping dead, tears running down her face.  
  
"There's nothing we can do for them, I have to get you to safety." She offered her hand, which was taken gratefully, and started running once more, pulling Joshua along behind her. "We have to get to the north shore!"  
  
By time that shore was within sight, they were both horribly out of breath, the younger of the two coughing horribly between ragged gasps of oxygen. Their feet moved from hard rocks, sticks and dirt, to soft sand, slowing their progress even more as the small particles burned and rubbed into their abused feet. A flash of light revealed a small sailboat, packed with necessities just feet from the ocean. Rosette sighed, slowing down the pace slightly to give her brother time to breathe. "We're almost there. You alright?"  
  
"Un...." He nodded his face flush and his free hand clutched to his chest. She smiled, and adjusted her grip on the bag. His eyes grew wide as he stared at the large creature that loomed behind his sister, yanking her back towards him, sending them both sprawling into the sand out of the way of a large ax that nearly lopped the blonde girl in half.  
  
"Eheheh." There was a disgusting snort as saliva and mucus dripped onto the sand with a sickening plop. The large form of meat and cloth loomed over the two blonde siblings, his meaty hand lifting up the large ax again. "Lookie what I found. Two little mice trying to escape." Rosette pushed her brother behind her, trying to scramble backwards while also shielding him. "Now little mices, how would you like to be my dinner?" The ax glistened in the moonlight and reflected the flames that were spreading through the village.  
  
Joshua gasped, pulling his arms over his head, and Rosette reached around for something to defend them with. But before the weapon completed its arch into the air, a large rupturing noise brought their attention to the attacker's chest, where a fist had promptly protruded itself out from the other side. The large man gagged, his eyes rolling back in his head, and the disgusting mix of saliva, mucus and blood pouring from his mouth as he fell off the arm dead. That arm flexed, shaking off the stinking blood from the tan skin as it's owner wrinkled his nose. "God. How many times do I have to say, Do NOT kill the woman and children. Here he is doing both in one swipe. I knew I wasn't going to like him. You two alright?" White hair glistened in the firelight, lavender eyes boring through the two.  
  
"Who are you?" Rosette asked, her voice angry and frightened at the same time. "Ah. Me? I am known by many names. But you might recognize me as Togabito Aion..." He knelt down in front of the two teens, his eyes searching the girls, a strange smile on his face. "What is that in your hand may I ask." He asked suavely, offering his hand in a way that demanded that she show him.  
  
_God. We almost made it!_ Rosette gasped, balling her fist around some sand and slamming the particles into the surprised face of the man. Aion cursed, standing up and wiping at his eyes blindly, as she grabbed Joshua's hand and scrambled to her feet, taking off towards the small boat. "Faster Joshua!" They reached the boat and nearly slammed into it, adrenaline pumping through their veins as the elder of the two threw the bag within the craft, and began pushing it into the water. Her brother gasped for breath, shoving all his weight against the wood steer, watching as Aion cleared his eyes and locked the lavender orbs on him.  
  
"Rosette!" He cried, nearly in hysterics as the boat finally slid into the ocean, sending them both faces first into the foam. Sputtering and wet, they both jumped inside the craft, grabbing the paddles and moving out from the land, their eyes still locked on the figure on the beach.

* * *

"Rosette?" Joshua asked, squinting his eyes as he looked up at the white sail fluttering in the wind. He and his sister were both lying on their backs, opposite of each other, staring up at the pale blue sky.  
  
"Un." Was her response, flinging an arm over her eyes to protect them from the sun's sudden glare.  
  
"How long have we been out here?"  
  
"Two and a half."  
  
"When were we supposed to see land?"  
  
"One and a half days ago. If we kept going north. I don't think we are anymore." Rosette, sat up, her eyes half lidded from the heat. Her brother's skin was already darkened from the sun, as she was sure hers was also, his shirt off and his hair sticking to his cheeks; he was already showing signs of sun sickness. Her own white night gown had been to hot, so she had stripped down to her undershirt and knee long pantaloons, but even in only her under things, she was starting to feel sun sick. With a groan, she reached into the cartons of food and pulled out a flask of water. She downed part of it, and then chucked it to her brother who drank of it gratefully.  
  
"What are we going to do now?"  
  
"Well, we'll wait for night to come, and try to find our way via the North Star." She pointed up into the sky; "Hopefully we'll find some land before we die from the heat." She scooted over to where her brother was sitting, pulling her knees up to her chest and rested her cheek against his shoulder, and he laid his against the top of her head. And that way they stayed for a while, until Joshua jumped up with a surprised yelp, almost toppling his sister out of the boat.  
  
"JOSHUA!" she wined, glaring up at him. He glanced down at her, his eyes wide and happy, pointing one finger out at the horizon. Rosette squinted, trying to focus through the haze the sun left on the water. But there it was, just barely visible and growing in size. A ship. "Joshua I love you!" She cried, lunging at her brother and hugging him, toppling them both into the bottom of the boat laughing. They smiled brightly at each other, grabbing a paddle each, and filling out the sail, intent on reaching the ship.  
  
Soon the ship was large enough to see the insignia on the side of the ship, and both of their joy dwindled rapidly. "Eden..." Joshua read, his eyes wide in shock, his hold on the paddle slipping as finally the splash of it entering the water woke them from their shock.  
  
"Have they seen us?" Rosette gasped, reaching out for the lost paddle, while her brother stared at the oncoming ship. It was heading straight for them, he noted, and they were close enough for him to see the men scrambling around, grabbing a ladder and ropes.  
  
"Oh yeah. They defiantly have." He gasped, stumbling across the boat to where his sibling was turning the small craft about, trying to get it to out run the large ship. Rosette shoved the pocket watch down her shirt, a slight trill of fear filling her as she realized that they were not going to out run this danger, not this time.  
  
"Joshua, you can't tell them about your powers, or use them no matter what, understand me?!" She gripped her brother by the shoulders tightly, the two shades of blue locking together. "It is most important that you stay safe, understand?" He nodded, his gaze becoming determined as they both stood; Ready to face the oncoming ship together.

* * *

"NOOOO!!! YOU WONT TAKE ME ALIVE!!" Sheda howled, digging her claws deeper into the mahogany wood. Jenai rolled his eyes, gripping the cat demon by the waist and tugging roughly.  
  
"Damn it! Stop bein' such a pain in the ass Sheda, goin' up deck ain't gonna kill ya!" He growled, trying to dislodge the terrified cat as Chrno walked past the two.  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!!" She snapped before noticing the violet haired demon. "Ah, Chrno Tell him to leave me alone ne?" She whined, "I don't have to go up deck do I? Ne, ne?"  
  
"Sorry Sheda." He apologized, feeling bad for the sea-fearing feline; "Aion wants us all up there." He placed a hand on Jenai's shoulder as he walked by, wishing him luck; he was going to need it.  
  
The bright sun stunned the man for a moment as he emerged from the depths of Eden, watching as the Captain hopped onto the edge of the deck, grabbing hold of a rope to steady himself. "Why hello there! Fancy meeting you out here in the ocean. I failed to get your name the last time we met." Although Aion's back was facing him, Chrno could tell that a smug grin graced his friend's features. He slowly made his way over to him, stepping up on the railing with him to glance down at the small craft that was being reeled in. On it stood two blonde teens, both barely clothed and tanned to almost red from the sun. Their hands were locked together and he could feel a strange sense of determination around them. It was bizarre....  
  
"It might take Sheda a bit to get out here, Aion."  
  
"Doesn't it always?" Aion clasped his hand over his companion's shoulder, before staring down at the two who was being led up onto the ship by Wid. The boy went up first, followed by the girl who refused any help from the large demon, and nearly fell back into the ocean because of it. Chrno fought to contain laughter.  
  
"Alright Alright, I'm going! You better not be looking pal." Rosette grumbled, glancing down at the large man who was gathering their stuff. Her eyes traveled back up to the one person in the entire world she was supposed to avoid, and some how out of some strange twist of fate, ran into in the middle of the ocean. How ironic. Her gaze then moved to the man who was standing next to him, tall, dark nape long purple hair, red bandana wrapped around his forehead. Shirtless chest (Why was it the ocean prompted one to take off their shirt we will never know) and shoulder high arm bands above, black pants below. Hello, had she not been fearing for her life, she would have considered him attractive. Once they had gotten on deck, her hand shot out for her brothers, who apparently, had been thinking along the same lines.  
  
Aion jumped lightly off of the railing, his white shirt billowing slightly as he walked, heel to toe in front of the two siblings. "I had asked you your names. After all, I was polite enough to give you mine." His lavender eyes locked with stubborn blue, prompting her to respond. Much to both of their surprise, the younger answered for them.  
  
"I am Joshua Christopher, and this is my sister Rosette." His eyes were cold as he regarded the pirate with disrespect. "We would appreciate it if you would replace our items and let us go." Half the crew roared with laughter, Chrno felt really bad for the kid.  
  
"Oi Chrno. Has Sheda released the hallway yet or do I have to come and get her?" Aion laughed, placing his fingers over the bridge of his nose happily. Almost as if on cue, Jenai came waltzing out with the feline under one arm, grumbling about how stupid it was to be afraid of water when one was a pirate. He set her down and watched with mild amusement as she skittered across the deck to latch herself to Aion's leg.  
  
"Aion-sama couldn't you have sent them down?" She wined, looking up at him pathetically, her claws gripping into his leather pants unhappily. He looked amused, smiling down at her with just the faintest traces of full out laughter dancing in his eyes. Why wouldn't he be though, when the first step of his dream may be realized finally? Sheda glanced over at the two, noting with some satisfaction that they were basically unharmed. She could tell in almost no time that Aion's lead was correct; the boy nearly glowed with astral energy, although the girl looked no more then normal. But... she thought nervously, her eyes focusing on the shushing movement of the ocean, growling at her, splashing in ways that spoke of her death, so close ready to suck her into her watery grave. "Ahh...I'm not sure, I'd have to run a test or two on him...In my lab. DOWN STAIRS."  
  
"Fine fine." Aion sighed, his eyes looking up at the two, his eyes drawing down to Rosette's chest, where the large lump from the clock lay under the thin white material. "And what might this be?"  
  
"It's a growth, I wouldn't touch it, it might spit puss at you." She said cleanly, everyone, including Joshua, taking a step away from her in disgust and horror. Aion recoiled as if a snake had moved to strike, the look on his face priceless, as he seemed that he was going to go without dinner tonight. He reached past her, gripping Joshua's wrist soundly and pulled him towards the quaking feline. Joshua gave his sister a comforting gaze, trying to portray that he was going to be fine and allowed Sheda to drag him down into Eden.  
  
"Now...What to do with you."  
  
"Oh no. I know what pirates do with woman, you aren't touching me!" Rosette gasped, her hands flying to the 'growth'. Aion gave her a slightly odd look, he wasn't thinking along those lines at all, especially after the former comment.  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"Yes. You see, because I am a Nun." She spurted out, almost surprising herself, causing all the men to raise their eyebrows. "Nuns cant do those types of things."  
  
"Really? Then sister, may I ask why you are standing before us in naught but your under things?" The blonde just seemed to notice, gasping in anger and embarrassment as became torn between slapping the offending man and dropping to the ground covering herself. Instead she just glowered the tanned demon, her anger growing quickly.  
  
_How dare he!_ Aion laughed flipping head back, a clear completely happy laugh, placing his hand on her shoulder lightly, before staring right into her eyes.  
  
"Now. This is not the time for petty arguments, but for celebration. Lucifer's Treasure waits. " He turned away, calling to Jenai to break out the rations of alcohol, who was all to willing to do just that. Bickering with Rizel over what should be the first to be opened. Chrno walked up to the startled blonde and sheepishly offered his hand. "Heh heh. I'm sorry about all this; I'll take you to your room." He smiled down at her, his eyes scrunching lightly up. "Rosetto." She blinked up at him, blushing slightly at the strange way that he slurred the end of her name from a silent E-over to a soft O.  
  
_Eck. No, no being soft Rosette, these people are ruthless killers._ She glared at him; lifting the sack Wid had set down near her feet and silently followed the now sweating man deep under the deck.

* * *

"Just a little more..."  
  
Crack, strain, splinter.  
  
"Aion would kill me if he knew I was doing this to his ship."  
  
Groan, split, shudder.  
  
"Come on you stupid thing, lift!" Rosette growled at the stubborn floor board that she was prying up with a pocket knife. It had been a week since she and her brother had had the misfortune of running into Eden, and since that day Joshua had almost immediately fit in among the demons. His skin was bronzed deeply, although not to the point of Aion's own shade, and even his weak constitution had seemed to improve greatly over night. She on the other hand, had remained casinos around the shipmates, some times down right rude. The only ones that had made it past her stubborn wall had been Chrno and just after him, slowly but surely Jenai. The former had come to visit her everyday, apologizing for the lack of femininity in the ship, among other things. (Wid would have strangled the poor violet haired man if he knew what he had said about his cooking.) The only woman previously aboard had been Rizel and Sheda, who both, well, were not all that normal.  
  
His kind smiling face, soft spoken attitude that hinted at something just beneath the surface that was full of sorrow, and the polite way that he would follow her around after the third or fourth time she had nearly gotten herself killed by trying to escape with her brother in various ways.  
  
Jenai was a far second, only making it past the wall because of a slip of fate that caused them to nearly kill each other over a thick blue cotton dress she was to wear; and refused to do so. It had covered about every thing but her face, with a long button up turtleneck and thick skirt; she would have died from heat stroke before an hour was up.  
  
After Jenai's ears were rescued from the fray he had mumbled under his breath "What type of Abby would take you?! They must have been insane." They had been elbow buddies since then.  
  
CRACK!  
  
Rosette had to hold in her cry of glee as the floorboard lifted up to reveal a small space between the floor to her room and the roof to the one below her. She slipped the gold timepiece un a rag, and then set it comfortably inside the nooch, pressing down the boards so that it was barely noticeable that she had fiddled with it. With a sigh of resignation, she slipped on a light blue dress over her undergarments and rapped a few strangely smelling muffins in a rag, intent on bringing them back to Wid. She stepped out the door to her room, heading down towards the galley where she passed by a certain fluffy white haired demon.  
  
"Oi, Sister, what happened to yer growth?" Jenai pointed at her chest, raising an eyebrow slightly as if saying, "I caught ya."  
  
She smiled back at him, "It popped, you wanna see what was in it?" she lifted the rag covered biscuits for him to examine, a feeling of pure satisfaction washing over her as she watched his features turn a pale green.  
  
"Ugh. No thank you." He grumbled, his posture slumping a bit, "I think I'm gonna be sick." He was heading up deck pretty quickly.  
  
I knew that would do it. Rosette thought smugly. She turned on her heel, looking around the corner for any signs of Chrno, before dashing across the hallway to the galley door.  
  
"...We'll be landing first thing tomorrow." Aion's voice could be heard, and she froze, plastering herself against the wall.  
  
Well lookie what I ran up on.  
  
"This isn't a business call, gather up on information on what you can find on the other apostles, and for gods sakes, Take a bath, some of you. Chrno, I need you to keep an eye on the apostle and his sister. We don't need them to get loose."  
  
What the hell are we? Pets?  
  
"Un, Aion." Chrno's voice came from out of the noise, as recognizable as Aion's was. "Do you mind if I take them out a bit. Rosetto-"  
  
She didn't stay long enough to listen to the rest. Tommorrow. Tommorow would be their chance.  
  
TBC  
  
Its finished!! A little shorter then what I would like it, but I hope its good. dies from sleep deprivation. Please review and tell me what you think! Bye minna! /EDIT/ GRAWR! FF.nets seperations suck!


End file.
